fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure
is LeenaCandy's eighth fan series & it's sequel to Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure; new eight cures appeared this season. The motif is music, instruments, dance, & hearts. Plot *Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure episodes When the Toneless was returned to defeat the Utahime, the new mascots named Musico & Musica meets Voice then we will need to help, then Cure Rondo said that we will help the new eight warriors to against Toneless! Characters Pretty Cure * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Utamiku is very good at sports & studies. She is very cheerful and bright girl which she is very elegant. She is fall in love with Kanadeno Hibiko. Her theme colors are black & white while her sub is silver & gray. She represented by microphones. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **She is very fashionable & she is modelism in the group. She is very popular in the class. Her theme color is pink & she represented by guitar * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Akane is tomboyish girl who loves to play sports not at studies. She loves to watch olymphic games & sports shows on TV and she loves to play video and computer games. Her theme color is coral & she represented by drums. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Keira is very mature, cold girl who loves to play piano. She is also live to read the musical books & she loves to smile and eat sweets. Her theme color is teal & she represented by piano. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Nanari is second tomboyish girl who loves to sing. She loves to watch TV & doing facebook with her friends.Her theme color is green & she repesented by xylophone. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Yamaha is cute, childish girl who loves to drawing in the places. Sbe is also doing the mangas to collect. She is also loves to care the animals. Her theme color is yellow & she represented by flute. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Izumi is very loudy, cool girl who loves to dancing. She was very crazy girl who loves to play Latino instruments because of her relatives was in Brazil. In episode 6, she was transformed. Her theme color is blue & she represented by maracas. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Sanji is very talkative girl who loves to playing basketball. She loves to tunning Hip Hop songs & she loves to planting. Her theme color is orange & she represent the trumpet. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Kiutara is the final cure in the group. She loves to sewing dresses & doing foods. She loves to play remixer as a DJ. She loves to eat and cooking.Her theme color is lilac & she represented by tambourine. Allies * **her mascot * **the cures' first mascot * **the cures' second mascot * **her guardian & love interest Toneless These villains are reappeared in this season * **main villain in series * **first villain in series * **second villain in series * **third villain in series * **fourth villain in series * **fifth villain in series * **monsters in the series * **these cures created by Silent. These cures are: *** - counterpart of Cure Rondo; her theme color is charcoal *** - counterpart of Cure Pop; her theme color is magenta *** - counterpart of Cure Rock; her theme color is crimson *** - counterpart of Cure Jazz; her theme color is navy *** - counterpart of Cure Disco; her theme color is viridian *** - counterpart of Cure Acoustic; her theme color is blonde *** - counterpart of Cure Samba; her theme color is indigo *** - counterpart of Cure HipHop; her theme color is dark orange *** - counterpart of Cure Techno; her theme color is thirstle Sigaw * **the principal in Sigaw Academy Utahime * - The guardians, it looks like Fairy Tones are: ** - theme color is pink & Kira's transformation partner ** - theme color is coral & Akane's transformation partner ** - theme color is orange & Sanji's transformation partner ** - theme color is yellow & Yamaha's transformation partner ** - theme color is green & Nanari's transformation partner ** - theme color is teal & Keira's transformation partner ** - theme color is blue & Izumi's transformation partner ** - theme color is lilac & Kiutara's transformation partner * **the first princess * **the second princess * **the third princess * **the final princess Items * **Cure Rondo's transformation device; she said the speech is Pretty Cure! Rondo Beat!. * **Cure Rondo's weapon * **the cures' transformation device but the Lovely Tones are need to transform. The cures says Pretty Cure, Shining Tone Symphony!. * **the cures' weapon Location * **the girls' homeplace * **the girls' school * **the mascots' homeplace * **the villains' homeplace Movie Trivia *These new cures had same theme colors & numbers of Wishing! Pretty Cure Star. *It looks like Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ if their had same theme color & number when a uncolored cure was counted. Category:Fan Series Category:Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure Category:Scream the Beat! Series Category:Music Themed Series